1. The Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of dental instruments. More particularly, the invention is in the field of processes for overmolding one or more polymers onto dental instruments (e.g., endodontic files).
2. The Relevant Technology
Dental instruments are often designed to be manually manipulated or to be fitted within a collet of a powered hand piece that provides rotation of an instrument during use. A dental instrument (e.g., an endodontic file) that is intended for hand use is typically provided with an enlarged diameter plastic handle attached to the proximal end of the instrument, configured for manipulation between the thumb and forefinger of the dental practitioner. An instrument intended for use with a powered hand piece has a stem at the instrument proximal end configured to be removably received within a collet of the powered hand piece, by which the instrument may then be rotated as desired by a dental practitioner.
It may be desirable for the enlarged plastic handle of a dental instrument intended for hand use to have a gripable surface. At the same time, dental instruments intended for use with a powered hand piece must include a rigid handle that can be received within a collet.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a method of overmolding a handle onto a dental instrument, where the handle is suitable for manipulation by hand and by a powered hand piece.